Hydrogen has high energy content, with water being the product resulting from combustion of hydrogen with oxygen. As such, hydrogen represents a potentially ideal fuel source. However, the use of hydrogen as a viable alternative energy source remains challenging, because many methods for producing hydrogen, such as water electrolysis, and petroleum reforming, are economically and energetically intense.